


靶心

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 4





	靶心

*ooc  
*cswx磕头   
*无爱文学 纯属乱搞  
*sx

****  
最近夏之光交了个男朋友。  
准确的来说，这是夏之光第一次谈恋爱。夏之光还小，今年也就19岁。他的男朋友比他大点，叫张颜齐，南方男人，是个公务员，做事情温柔体贴，周全细致。  
夏之光觉得，张颜齐是很值得托付终身的人。  
他从15岁开始就背井离乡在外打拼，学费和生活费都是他自己打工挣来的。夏之光很能干，做什么事情都做的好，天生聪慧伶俐，为人善良单纯，即使过着穷困潦倒的生活，他也能乐观积极的面对。  
遇到张颜齐之后，终于有人和夏之光共同支撑起这片天。家里不再是空无一人，每次回家，他都能见到张颜齐在厨房里给他做饭，笑着问他在学校里过的怎么样。  
被人爱着的感觉，真的很好。夏之光总是笑眯眯的钻进张颜齐的怀里撒娇，年长的爱人，能包容他的所有小脾气，他可以尽情的任性，像个小孩一样，无忧无虑。  
不需要过多的言语，也不需要激情四射的情爱，夏之光总觉得，光跟张颜齐在一起就很开心了。  
他坚信张颜齐爱的是他的灵魂，而不是他的肉体。  
他们还没发生过什么呢。

****  
就在他们交往半年的时候，张颜齐提出，要带夏之光参加一个朋友的聚会。  
夏之光本以为就是那种普通人的小聚会，在餐厅里吃个饭，再去KTV边喝酒边唱歌，最后醉醺醺的散场。可张颜齐给他拿了一套西装的时候，他就觉得有点不对劲，直到进入会场，他的下巴都快惊掉了。  
开在全市最大的酒店的深夜宴，歌舞升平，每个人都穿的金光闪闪，随便哪个女人戴的耳环的价格都恐怕比夏之光辛辛苦苦打一年工赚的钱还要多。张颜齐倒是很自然的走进去，在服务生的餐盘里拿了一支香槟，也叫夏之光喝一点。  
“都是最好的，多尝尝。”  
夏之光还没从视觉震撼中缓过来，就看到张颜齐跟几个仪表堂堂的男人谈笑风生。夏之光这个土包子可没见过什么世面，错愕的喝着服务生递来的酒，思考张颜齐怎么会被邀请到这么豪华的宴会来。  
明明，只是一个公务员。  
“我有个学生时代的好友，是这个宴会的主办人。”张颜齐回来后，看出了夏之光的疑惑，微笑着露出人畜无害的表情，向自己不知所措的恋人解释，“晚点，我会带你去见见他。”  
“哇，你居然有这么有钱的朋友。”夏之光眼睛里闪着光，他的人生目标就是发大财，他很羡慕有钱人，但他不会去恭维那些有钱人，在夏之光心里，靠自己赚的钱花起来才尽兴。  
不断有人来找张颜齐搭话，夏之光只好躲在一边吃东西。不得不说高级酒店的吃的的确跟外面吃的不一样，每一个都精致的跟艺术品一样，而且特别好吃，简直就是味觉盛宴。  
贪吃鬼夏之光就这么被美食定住了，张颜齐带着一个高大男人走过来，他都没察觉。  
“光光，好吃吗？”  
“嗯！”夏之光连忙把一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，像个偷吃东西被发现的小白兔子，看着张颜齐带了朋友，连忙吞了下去，乖乖巧巧的说了句你好。  
“这就是我刚刚说的朋友，这个宴会的主办方，任豪，这个酒店都是他开的。”  
夏之光眼睛瞪圆了，捂住嘴没忍住说了声好厉害。任豪笑眯眯的过来摸了他的肩膀一把，寒暄了几句，问他晚上要不要来顶楼看烟花。  
“加你的话就五个人，很安静。”  
“不用不用，你们玩就是了，我跟大家也不熟，会扫兴的。”  
“可张颜齐很想你留下来，有这么可爱的恋人，这家伙总想炫耀一下。”任豪意味深长的笑着，夏之光不禁有点毛骨悚然，可没等他拒绝，任豪就被别人拉走了，只留下张颜齐，眉眼间有些落寞。  
“光光，真的要走吗？”张颜齐本身就是个垂眼，丧气时眼神就显得更失望，夏之光自然无法拒绝恋人的请求，傻乎乎的点了点头，张颜齐就笑着把他搂进怀里。  
“谢谢你。”张颜齐捧着夏之光的脸，在脸颊上轻轻落下一吻，又拍了拍的后背，给他道歉刚刚没能多陪他。  
“任豪拉着我见熟人，冷落你了，今晚上会一直陪着你，乖。”夏之光乖巧的点了点头，微微垂下脑袋，等待张颜齐摸一下他的脑袋。  
他们俩的肢体互动很少，交往大半年，他俩除开接吻和牵手，就没搞上床过。张颜齐的工作很忙，夏之光也不懂一个公务员怎么事情那么多。在他心里，公务员明明是朝九晚五的稳定工作，定时上班定时下班的铁饭碗，也不知道张颜齐一天在忙什么。  
但保守也没什么不好，张颜齐只要有空就一定会来陪夏之光，约定好在忙都要一起吃晚饭的约定也从没打破。夏之光觉得自己并不是找了个男朋友，而是找了个爹。  
张颜齐真的对他太好了。

****  
宴会差不多进行到尾声，任豪发完言后，宾客陆续退场。张颜齐带着夏之光去了会场的一个特别隐蔽的地方，绕了好几个弯子，才走到那条漆黑的走廊里。  
走廊尽头，是一台装修豪华的电梯，夏之光搞不懂为什么这种地方还能有电梯，张颜齐解释到，这是顶楼直达梯，任豪住在顶楼，为了避免闲杂人等进来，就做的比较隐蔽。  
夏之光信了，跟在张颜齐身后，果然电梯里只有一个按钮，直直的就通往了顶层。楼层较高，又没数字标记走到哪里，张颜齐也突然沉默起来不说话，夏之光感受到了一点诡谲的气氛，松开张颜齐的手臂，往后退了几步。  
“那些朋友，都是什么人啊……”夏之光很怕突然变得安静，便主动打破尴尬。张颜齐若有所思，但还是挤出一个温柔的微笑，说有两个跟夏之光差不多大的孩子，马上要出国留学了，找前辈们聊聊心得。  
“是嘛……”夏之光半信半疑，张颜齐的确很招年下的人喜欢，成熟稳重的大哥哥形象深入人心，可夏之光从宴会开始就想不明白，为什么张颜齐能认识这么多人，而且参加这么大型的宴会还能如此从容。  
可没等他想出个结果来，电梯就到了，又是一段漫长的走廊，张颜齐跨步迈出电梯，而夏之光却留在了里面。  
“我还是回去了吧，我不是很习惯……”  
“你要丢下我吗，光光？”张颜齐又露出失望的表情，可夏之光真的觉得不对劲，这个走廊安静的不像话，也没有几盏灯，昏暗的看不清构造，根本不像正常人居住的地方。  
更像是一个密室，精心设计过的密室。  
张颜齐伸出手挡住了电梯，开始给夏之光做心理建设。夏之光绕过张颜齐看向走廊，问任豪是不是真的住在这里。  
“为什么这么暗，为什么这么多房间，为什么没人来接我们，这里好热啊，而且安静过头了。”  
“你怎么今天这么敏感？”张颜齐皱起眉头，胡乱的拽了一把领子，看得出来他有点不耐烦，夏之光害怕的退了几步，被张颜齐拽出电梯。  
“你是不是酒喝多了，待会儿进去给你吃点雪糕醒醒神，任豪就喜欢这种装修，你习惯就好了。”  
张颜齐强硬的搂着夏之光的肩膀，开始往走廊深处的房间走。夏之光也觉得可能是自己想多了，张颜齐能害他什么，他又没车又没房还没钱。夏之光傻笑着说大概是自己喝多了，张颜齐松开低蹙的眉毛，说任豪房间里，有鲜榨果汁做的雪糕，夏之光一定会喜欢。  
最深处的房间打开，和走廊上不同，冷气开的让人发抖。沙发上已经坐了三个人，一个是夏之光认识的任豪，他似乎在跟其他人聊什么有趣的话题，笑容还浮现在脸上，看着夏之光微微眯起了眼。  
另外两个看样子跟夏之光差不多大，一个眼睛很大，裹着一条毯子，看起来应该是冷坏了，另一个漂亮的像个精致的小女生，披着风衣，咬着手指望向夏之光和张颜齐。  
“主角来啦。”任豪站起来迎接张颜齐，可眼神却撇着夏之光。冷气开的太低，夏之光冻的直哆嗦，自然没看到那诡异的眼神。任豪道歉说他是怕热体质，便关掉了冷气，没过多久屋子里又热了起来。  
经过介绍，那两个跟夏之光差不多大的孩子，一个叫焉栩嘉，一个叫何洛洛，都是有名企业的贵公子，两个集团名一说出来夏之光就忍不住骂了句脏话。平时只能在电视上听到且看到的富可敌国的大企业家的两位皇太子就坐在自己面前，乐呵呵的管自己叫哥哥，夏之光的小心脏承受不住，连忙溜到靠门边的沙发旁，坐在椅背，一副随时都要离开的样子。  
张颜齐拿了跟雪糕坐到夏之光身边，夏之光傻乎乎的拿起来就吃。本身屋子里也燥热的厉害，他又被屋子里几个人的身份吓得不清，浑身属于戒备状态，生怕多说一句话，别人就知道他是个土包子。  
那四个人说的东西，夏之光根本听不懂，好像是股票走势，也好像是投资项目。张颜齐跟三人谈笑风生，仿佛他也不是跟自己一伙的，夏之光焦躁的皱起眉头，舔着冰棍思考要不要找个借口离开。  
听他们聊天，让夏之光有种回到高中时听数学课的错觉。  
天方夜谭。  
“小光是学什么的啊？听张颜齐说，你是舞蹈老师。”  
话题被任豪抛到了夏之光身上，此刻夏之光正舔完了那根山楂味的冰棍，舔了舔嘴，急急忙忙点了点头。  
“我大学专业学表演的，但舞蹈我已经学了十多年了。”  
“是嘛，那是个忍耐力很好的孩子呢。”任豪盯着夏之光坏笑，夏之光对此有些摸不着头脑，张颜齐突然起身坐到了任豪那边，在他耳边说了些什么。  
“我去把棍丢了。”夏之光感受到空气中的尴尬分子，连忙找了个借口躲开，可屋子里却没个垃圾桶，任豪提醒说，走廊上有一个。  
“抱歉啊，今早上佣人移出去了，就忘拿进来了。”夏之光脸上笑眯眯，可心里却想着这么有钱咋不多弄几个。果然走廊最中间有一个垃圾桶，夏之光扔了就走，嘴里抱怨着费事。  
“为什么这么热啊……”夏之光解开几颗扣子，摸着自己的脸烫烫的，他走进屋子里，四人又在大声笑着聊着什么，可他大脑越来越昏听不清，只觉得吵。他坐到最远的沙发椅背上，想找借口回家了。  
“张颜齐，我好困啊，我先回去了好不好。”  
“怎么会困呢？”  
“酒喝多了吧，而且这屋子好热啊……”夏之光拉扯着领子扇着风，张颜齐一脸心疼的走过来，用冰凉的大手抚摸着夏之光的脸。滚烫的皮肤得以降温，夏之光舒服的闭上了眼，蹭着张颜齐的手掌，一直滑到脖子，突然被什么勒紧，还响着清脆的铃铛声。  
夏之光低头，脖子上带着一条皮质的项圈，还有一颗小铃铛。  
“你干什么？”夏之光懵懵的，身体越发燥热起来，喉咙变得很干燥，他刚走几步想抓住张颜齐问几句，腿一软差点摔在地上，所有的声音变得有回声，他意识到自己身体有异常。  
不是喝醉了的那一种，他被下药了。  
“操……”夏之光骂了一声，看清张颜齐在笑，他意识到情况危机，用尽全力咬了张颜齐扶在他脸上的手指，迅速拔腿就跑，可没跑几步，就被从椅子上飞奔而来的何洛洛拽住了。  
“齐哥难得带个恋人跟我们玩，可不能这么放你走。”明明脸跟天使一样甜美的少年力气大的吓人，夏之光踹了几脚都没踹开，最后还是使了他的兔牙，咬的何洛洛叫骂一声，他便撒腿就跑。  
他朝着电梯方向奔跑，铃铛声响彻走廊，眼见着越来越近，却在快触碰到电梯按钮时，整个昏暗的走廊彻底失去任何光亮，电闸被拉掉，从身后燃起几缕手电筒的光，任豪的声音像宣判死刑一般凝重，叫夏之光跟他们玩捉迷藏。  
“你这么喜欢跑，咱们就好好玩玩，被抓住的话，就乖乖受罚吧。”  
夏之光不知所措，伴随一声游戏开始，夏之光转身就跑，铃铛声越来越大，夏之光只好握在手里，让它保持安静。陌生的走廊里回荡着杂乱的脚步声，夏之光东躲西藏，紧张让他慌不择路，随便拉开一间房门就走了进去，把自己关进了衣柜。  
****  
药物已经让夏之光开始发疯，裤子被分泌的爱液打湿，黏在皮肤上很不舒服。大脑也处于混沌状态，夏之光尽量稳住自己的理性，可下体难以抑制的瘙痒感让他崩溃，他只好脱下裤子让自己好受一点，手指也情不自禁的伸向叫嚣着渴望被填满的后穴。  
这该死的铃铛，一动就响。  
夏之光试图拽下来，可这项圈的质量又出奇的好，后面也是用锁锁上的，扣不开，一用力铃铛还容易响。夏之光没办法，恐惧让他眼泪直流，他握着铃铛玩弄着后穴缓解药物的刺激，欲望让他放松了警惕，他并没听见逐渐靠近他的脚步声。  
他是被拖拽着从衣柜里拉出来的，夏之光惊恐的差点叫出声却比男人堵住了嘴，他定睛一看发现是焉栩嘉，求饶似的摇头，铃铛响个不停，焉栩嘉坏笑着说这样会招来其他人，夏之光连忙停下了动作，哭红了眼望着一脸得意的焉栩嘉。  
“你要受惩罚，但我可以告诉你，电闸在哪。”夏之光有点惊讶，焉栩嘉便继续提出条件。  
“让我操你一顿，我就告诉你。”焉栩嘉勾起嘴角，手就往夏之光濡湿的下体伸，夏之光根本不知道刚刚的无心之举，却让自己的私处成了别人手里把玩的玩具。  
“听说，颜齐哥还没碰过你，你之前做过吗？”焉栩嘉压低声线在夏之光耳边说着，夏之光软成一滩水，手指在体内搅动着，软毛家兔就坐不住了，软软的躺了下去。  
没得到回答的焉栩嘉也无所谓，本身夏之光的到来就是供他们酒林肉池，张颜齐从未带过恋人到他们这来，夏之光这个小兔子是第一个，果真是个极品。  
焉栩嘉知道外面还有三个饿死鬼等着尝，捞起夏之光的长腿就扛在肩膀上，看着小兔子双眼通红握着铃铛，一副怕得要死的样子，私处完全暴露在刚刚才认识的人眼前，夏之光又羞又臊，可又害怕招来其他人，哭也不敢哭出声。  
干净的小白兔啊，落进狼口了。  
焉栩嘉没有扩张，就直直的把挺翘的欲望塞进了夏之光未经人事的体内，腹部瞬间产生了被刺穿的错觉感。疼痛让夏之光瞪大眼睛，连腿根都在打颤，焉栩嘉叫他深呼吸，可夏之光完全听不进去，上气不接下气的喘着，发出细小的呻吟。  
可药物还是很强大的，没过一会儿，疼痛就被转化成欲望，夏之光终于放松了一些身体，焉栩嘉坏笑着开始摆动身体，药物让夏之光淫水直流，抽插变得通畅无阻，性器在体内摩擦发出淫靡的水声，夏之光用手臂挡住脸，即使他用尽全力想抑制住声音，可铃铛却开始一摇一响，夏之光哭着捂住铃铛，那样子像护住胡萝卜的小白兔，焉栩嘉更用力的挺腰，呻吟便从夏之光口中溢出，罪魁祸首还笑眯眯的叫夏之光小声点。  
“你可不想再被几个人奸吧？”  
焉栩嘉把夏之光拉起来按在自己的胯骨上，突然变换姿势让铃铛发出一阵清脆的声音，夏之光吓坏了，连忙抱住焉栩嘉的肩膀，把铃铛夹在他俩之间，顺便稳住了自己的身体。被顶入最深处的骚心，夏之光摆着腰就射了出来，焉栩嘉在他耳边说着侮辱人的话，骂他骚，骂他贱，自己送上门来给大家玩。  
夏之光不敢说话，哭唧唧的趴在肩头，下体被一次次贯穿着，越来越重，越来越深，次次顶在最深处的花蕾，顶的夏之光有快尿了的错觉感，呜呜咽咽的，呻吟越来越无法抑制，软软糯糯的叫着，跟焉栩嘉一起攀上了高潮。  
“把衣服含着。”焉栩嘉还能再操一轮，可他知道这场游戏还是需要继续，“精液流出来了，会被发现的。”  
熟悉地形的焉栩嘉从床下的收纳柜里拿出一根兔尾肛塞，直直的就插进夏之光的后穴，把精液全部堵在里面，一动肚子里就冰冰凉黏糊糊的，很不舒服。  
“电闸在最开始你来的那个房间里，红色的柜子上面挂着的那副画后面。”焉栩嘉履行了他的承诺，夏之光还没来得及对失去贞操而痛苦，就软着腿站起来去找裤子，可外面传来一阵脚步声他便吓得落荒而逃，他知道此地不宜久留。  
他光着下半身在走廊里奔跑，可没几步他就累的靠在墙上，满脑子都是刚刚焉栩嘉操弄他的样子，他回忆着性器在他体内摩擦的快感，不由自主的夹紧了肛塞，从外面看，那小尾巴仿佛在动一般。  
药物还没退去，性爱余韵仿佛加重了欲望，夏之光觉得好累，好想休息，想回家睡一觉，一晚上所有事情翻天覆地的改变，被爱人背叛，被众人玩弄，被下药，刚刚还被才认识的弟弟给强奸。他越想越委屈，肚子里的肛塞好像不停地在提醒他贞操不复，就在他靠在墙上委屈的掉眼泪时，黑暗里伸出一双手，将夏之光拖进房间。  
“哟，小尾巴，刚刚给谁操了？”何洛洛力气最大，明明个子跟夏之光差不多，扼住夏之光双手却只需要一只手。另一只手就在夏之光身后游走，拽着小兔尾巴轻轻抽插，夏之光痛苦的呻吟几声，扭着腰想跑，何洛洛却一巴掌打在了他的屁股上。  
“你大概还没懂规则，你一旦被我们之中的谁抓住，就要无条件被干，懂吗？”  
“松开……放我走……”  
“做梦吧，张颜齐可允许了我们搞你，认命吧。”  
一听到爱人的名字，夏之光内心瞬间有些悲凉，这半年的相处彻头彻尾都是张颜齐的谎言，不碰他只不过是为今晚的开苞仪式做准备，他已经被野兽咬住了脖颈，无法逃脱了。  
眼泪顺着他漂亮的小脸滑落，玩世不恭的何洛洛都有些动情。怪不得张颜齐要留在身边这么久，白皙纤长的身体包裹着难以抑制的欲火，一言一语每一个眼神都像勾引，越是绝望，越让人心动。  
何洛洛弯腰亲吻了夏之光的嘴唇，小兔子在他怀里颤抖着，楚楚可怜的样子消磨了何洛洛的警惕心，就在他沉迷于舔吻夏之光的时候，小兔子突然张开兔牙，死命咬住了他的嘴唇。   
伴随着何洛洛的怒吼，夏之光跑走了，铃铛声在走廊里翻滚，夏之光知道自己躲不过那几只恶狼，不如拼死一搏，只要电闸拉开了，电梯能够运转，他就能逃走。  
噩梦快点结束吧。夏之光哭着在心里祈祷。

****  
可推开那扇门的时候，所有的灯火都亮了起来，任豪坐在最中间的沙发上拍手叫好，眼神瞥向夏之光黏液直流的大腿，衣衫凌乱的夏之光红着脸捂住自己的私处，一回头，怒气冲冲的何洛洛就在后面，拽住他的脖颈把他按在沙发上。  
“敢咬我，你这个欠收拾的骚货，迟早把你牙拔了。”  
夏之光胡乱的叫起来，何洛洛朝任豪使了个眼色，任豪便起身从柜子里拿出一颗口球，强行塞进了夏之光嘴里，还给了他小脸一巴掌。  
“精神这么好，要不再来一针？”  
“给他用最好的，这可是我的宝贝。”熟悉的声音让夏之光停止了挣扎，他一撇头，张颜齐西装革履的站在阴暗处，正朝他走来，表情冷漠的没有任何情绪，拽住夏之光的下巴，像平时安慰夏之光那样，温柔的说了一声乖。  
在夏之光愣神的间隙，任豪一针插在了夏之光的脖子上，张颜齐和何洛洛用力控制住哭喊的夏之光，铃铛也拼命的响，代替了夏之光的尖叫，眼泪汹涌而出。  
这下彻底迷糊了，燥热在身体里汹涌而起，何洛洛松开束缚夏之光都无力逃跑。那是比他吃的冰棍药效还要强劲十倍的药剂，看着他控制不住的去扯自己的尾巴，四人露出了满意的笑容。  
“刚刚谁先上的。”  
“我，触感很好的，极品中的极品。”  
“操，是你叫他来这屋子的？焉栩嘉你有够坏的，明明知道任豪在这边。”  
“好东西还是一起享受比较好啊，齐哥，你先吗？”  
任豪把夏之光打横抱起来，小兔子软的不成样子，大口大口的喘气，被扔到床上也不躲，还主动摆成跪趴的姿势翘起屁股，颤抖的小尾巴仿佛在欢迎他们进来，残留的羞耻心让夏之光把头埋在枕头里。  
“你们知道我的癖好，还问我？”张颜齐拿着录像带走到夏之光面前，拽着他的头发把脸拉起。被药物折磨的眼神迷离的夏之光满脸泪水和口水，喉咙里发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，分不清是求饶还是求欢。  
“乖宝宝，给我朋友们尝一尝，你有多美味。”  
口球被拽下来，取而代之的是何洛洛的性器，张颜齐站在一边录像，突然想起什么一般，走过去问焉栩嘉，刚刚给夏之光开第一次时，有没有发现什么礼物。  
“礼物？”焉栩嘉有点搞不懂，“太黑了，除开他水多操起来真的很爽外，我倒没发觉什么。”  
“那我给你们看看吧，我家宝贝的小可爱。”张颜齐露出兴奋的表情，正在卖力给何洛洛口交的夏之光对此穷然不知，他已经乱成套了，随便被人玩弄都不知反抗。张颜齐撩动那可爱的小白兔尾巴，将他全部抽出，伴随夏之光粘腻的呻吟，兔尾底下，还盖着一张淡粉色的蜜穴。  
小兔子是个混儿，怪不得水那么多。  
众人惊讶的感叹，任豪伸手去摸，小兔子果然敏感的叫了出来，最隐秘的部位暴露在众人眼前，他条件反射的去遮，却被旁边站着的焉栩嘉拽住了手臂。  
“张颜齐呀张颜齐，这么好的东西，怎么现在才带来？”  
“这不带来了吗？焉栩嘉没发现的话，这里，还是第一次呢。”张颜齐拿着录像机走到夏之光身后，用手指轻轻一揉，蜜穴就颤颤巍巍的打开，露出隐秘的穴口，流出温热的蜜液，让人垂涎欲滴的欢乐乡。  
那处粉嫩、发育不全的，本不属于男孩子的蜜穴就藏在夏之光的双腿之间，漂亮又粉嫩，柔软又害羞，毫无违和感，被人发现后还汁水充沛，等待着被人进入填满。  
“这小嘴的第一次就给我吧。”任豪跃跃欲试，掏出自己硬挺的性器抵在夏之光的蜜穴口上，“反正你喜欢看你爱人被别人操的样子，对吧？”  
张颜齐坏笑，点头允许，任豪挑眉笑骂了几句，一挺身就操了进去。  
夏之光紧紧的拽住床单，刚想叫几声，就被何洛洛用性器堵住了嘴，隐秘部分被人填满操弄，在药物的压制下，夏之光舒服的直翻白眼，喉咙也吞咽着何洛洛性器，窒息感和呕吐感反而让他更兴奋。  
这该死的药效，消磨了所有羞耻心和理智。夏之光克制不住自己的欲望，唯一能做的就是不停的掉眼泪。他是想逃的，可身体逐渐沉沦，任豪掐的他的腰一片青紫，还坏心眼的拍打他的臀肉。  
“我就说你挨操的样子一定会很美。”张颜齐对准夏之光的脸拍摄，渴望记录他爱人被情欲折磨的无所适从的每一个瞬间。夏之光又臊又爽，小声呜咽着，他已经叫不出声来了，何洛洛年轻不知轻重，每一次都往夏之光喉咙上顶，干呕感并不好受，换来的是夏之光不停地吞咽和抑制不住的眼泪。  
小兔子的表情很可怜，眼圈鼻子都是红红的一大片。何洛洛看着他被操红的嘴唇，满意的笑着，他可不指望第一次被男人抱的家伙能给他来一套多么舒服的口交，只是单纯的羞辱一下刚刚连咬了自己几次的小兔子，逼迫他给自己做了几个深喉。  
旁边闲着看的焉栩嘉终于忍不住了，问张颜齐他能不能也玩玩。张颜齐倒无所谓，他的性癖就是看爱人被别人操，和当着别人操自己的爱人，第一次不第一次对他来说没多大意义，他喜欢的是爱人绝望的小表情。  
那焉栩嘉的性癖就是各种玩具。和任豪那种喜欢花里胡哨逗人玩的不同，焉栩嘉一向很直接，很坏心眼。能在最短的时间操的身下人又射又哭是最能勾起他性趣的方式，他从盒子里拿出一根震动棒，趁着夏之光被何洛洛按着深喉，抵在后穴就插了进去，还不忘使劲的拍了一下。  
这一下，夏之光没忍住，又是潮吹又是射精，可怜兮兮的吐出性器，拽着床单扭腰痉挛，焉栩嘉又把振动的档位调到最高，夏之光又想射，伸手去扯震动棒，却被任豪抓住手臂，拉起来猛操。  
“里面搅的真紧，这么喜欢挨操吗？”  
夏之光想反驳，何洛洛却生气的把自己的性器塞回他的嘴里，嘴里骂着他是婊子，是大家的性玩具，活该被操的骚货，粗大的肉棒就在夏之光嘴里捅来捅去，被彻底填满的快感让夏之光快崩溃，可他已经什么都射不出来了，只能一股股喷着骚水，弄得任豪一裤子都是小兔的骚味。  
看着夏之光扭腰翘臀的骚样，任豪也越发卖力的操弄，焉栩嘉的笑容也越发狰狞，拿着震动棒在夏之光的肚子里搅来搅去，内脏被捣坏的错觉让夏之光抓狂，他无力的看着一旁录像的张颜齐，伸手想得到些安慰。  
“乖，忍着。”夏之光的求饶并没换来张颜齐的同情，眼前的人与昔日对他无微不至的年长爱人截然不同，目光冷冽玩味，好像从没爱过自己，将夏之光视作宣泄欲望的玩具，看他在男人身下沉沦，眼神越发暗淡，露出暴露本性的微笑。  
他也是一匹恶狼，最凶恶的那一只。  
何洛洛堵在夏之光咽喉里射了出来，苦涩的精液让夏之光直咳嗽，干呕着想吐出精液，何洛洛也懒得拦他，逼迫他把自己的性器舔干净，否则就把他的牙拔了。  
焉栩嘉给何洛洛使了个眼色，何洛洛便提着裤子站到边上，任豪也差不多要结束了，把夏之光的头摁在枕头里，接过张颜齐的摄像机，对准他们的交合处拍摄。  
体液被打成白沫站在交合处，夏之光的叫声越发淫靡，铃铛声也随着逐渐加快加重的操弄不停地响。  
夏之光伸出双手胡乱的伸到后面抓挠任豪的手臂，在最后的一次深顶中，夏之光尖叫一声和任豪一起高潮，一股股滚烫的精液射到他没发育完全的子宫里，体内隐隐作痛。  
“呜呜……肚子好痛……”夏之光捂着肚子瘫在床上，焉栩嘉走过去扯出了他体内湿淋淋的震动棒，床的两侧又被压下去一点，夏之光知道又有人要进来，哭着摆手摇头，说自己不行了。  
“饶了我……我好累啊……”年轻气盛的何洛洛和焉栩嘉自然没有理会，两个人小力气大的坏孩子把夏之光拖起来，何洛洛性子急，抱着夏之光的腰就把自己的性器抵入还没来得及闭合的后穴，开始快速的操干起来，不给夏之光习惯的时间。  
“不要……慢点……慢点……”  
“不要慢点？”何洛洛装作没听懂的样子，加快速度顶弄起夏之光的花蕾，夏之光顾不上害羞，呻吟失去了控制，随着何洛洛的动作叫出声，铃铛也摇的叮当乱响。  
“我好想养这只兔子啊，颜齐哥，以后还能玩吗？”何洛洛拽着夏之光的项圈，看着小兔疼痛难耐的握住项圈哭泣，心里越发躁动起来。张颜齐当然允许，夏之光倒是拼了命摇头，焉栩嘉觉得扫兴，将自己的性器插入了夏之光蜜穴，一插到底，夏之光腿一软趴在了他的身上。  
“为什么不跟我们玩，你下面可喜欢我们了，操的你很爽不是吗？”  
焉栩嘉和何洛洛真的是一点默契都没有，一前一后，一进一出，操的夏之光魂不守舍，瘫软成一摊水，就夹在他俩中间，一个劲的求饶。旁边的任豪伸手顺了顺夏之光凌乱的刘海，教他学会叫些好听的，说不定别人会慢一些。  
“叫他们的名字，张颜齐告诉过你。”  
“啊……嘉嘉……洛洛……慢一点……”夏之光别扭的叫着，样子十分委屈，两个人的动作都太狠了，他快承受不住了。作为奖励他撒娇求饶，何洛洛和焉栩嘉的动作果然慢了一点，但依旧又深又重，撞的夏之光像一叶小舟，无助的摇晃着。  
焉栩嘉亲吻着夏之光的锁骨和胸口，留下一个个吻痕，而何洛洛却不知是粗暴还是记仇，他咬着夏之光的脖子，坏心眼的磨牙，听夏之光哭着叫他的名字，下体就深深顶弄几下。在夏之光的脖子和肩膀上，都留下了不少不深不浅的咬痕。  
被夹持着操弄，两个穴都被粗大的性器填满，夏之光都能感受得到青筋在他体内跳动，何洛洛圈住他的腰，焉栩嘉揉着他的臀，两人都九浅一深的顶弄着，他感觉自己快散架了，趴在焉栩嘉的怀里，胡乱的叫喊着，扭着身子想挣扎出去，两人的力道让他难以承受。  
两个穴几乎同时高潮，夏之光前也不是后也不是，被人拽着往性器上压，可怜的前端只射出一点半透明的液体，蜜穴倒是吹个不停，一股股滚烫的爱液浇灌在焉栩嘉的前端，舒服的焉栩嘉也跟着低喘，叫着夏之光的名字，亲吻着他的胸口。  
在之后的几时下操弄后，何洛洛和焉栩嘉都交代在了夏之光温热的穴里，在他们慢慢抽出性器的过程，夏之光敏感的又吹了些爱液，何洛洛笑骂着他骚，被操的红肿的穴口无法闭合，一口一口的吐出些精液，大量的精液顺着臀缝流到了床单上。  
夏之光已经没什么了力气了，张颜齐靠近他的时候，他都没有反抗，只是哭红的眼湿漉漉的望向张颜齐，沙哑的嗓子缓缓蹦出三个字来。  
为什么。

****  
张颜齐沉默着把夏之光的脚扛在自己肩膀上，托着他的屁股往自己胯下送，被连续操过两次的蜜穴已经湿软黏滑，张颜齐进去的很轻松，夏之光也只是哼哼了几声。  
“为什么……”他还在执着于此，不愿相信自己被爱人欺骗。张颜齐也不解释，像哄小孩一样让他乖一点，再忍一会儿。夏之光抽抽噎噎的哭着，死命的咬住张颜齐伸来的手指，血腥味在嘴里绽开，张颜齐没有责怪他，顶腰开始抽送。  
他用沾着血的手去抚摸夏之光的脸，亲吻他的额头、脸颊以及眼睛，手指刚刚抹去一片泪痕，又几颗豆大的泪水滚落，夏之光咬着下嘴唇，一脸绝望的问着，为什么。  
“你从一开始，就为了今天？”夏之光的声音染着哭腔，张颜齐一顶腰他就哭，为羞耻心而哭，为疼痛而哭，为快感而哭，更为他破碎的爱情而哭。  
他第一次爱一个人，就是如此境地。  
“我是爱你的，光光，可我就是这样的人。”张颜齐露出诡异的微笑，他扑在夏之光的身上，就当着刚刚强奸过夏之光的那些狐朋狗友，一次又一次贯穿着夏之光的身体，听他绝望的哭喊，他就越发兴奋，额前青筋暴起，叫骂声混着淫荡的声音，他不会放走夏之光，他要把这孩子变成他的奴隶。  
去承受这一切的一切，和他一起享受这扭曲的感情。  
如此乐观美丽的孩子，张颜齐第一次看他跳舞的时候，就深深地爱上了夏之光。那天夏之光在学校的大会堂里独舞，白衣飘飘，眉眼如画，光和音乐都追随着他，张颜齐就坐在第一排迟迟的望着，幻想如此纯洁的孩子在床上侍奉着男人们的模样，他的自尊和骄傲会被碾碎，圣洁会被玷污，愤怒却无力反抗，像是一片世外净土被人征伐过后饿殍遍野，颠沛流离。  
他会被操的哭叫着高潮，浑身留下刺目的吻痕和牙印，无法拒绝欲望而沉沦。  
他要的可不是爱那么简单，他要的是能够禁锢住夏之光的一切。  
夏之光身下已经被淫水打湿，满肚子的精液混杂着爱液，被张颜齐的抽送带出体外。脱力感让夏之光的叫声很微弱很沙哑，软绵绵的，整个身体也泛着红晕，水汪汪的大眼睛里满是泪水，像一块好看的黑曜石，战战兢兢的样子让人忍不住怜爱，以及控制不住想要欺负。  
张颜齐忍了太久了，这次性爱是他有史以来最激动最兴奋的一次。过于激烈的性事让本身就高潮过好几回的夏之光承受不住，他哭着叫张颜齐慢一点，却被操的淫水直流，浸湿了床单。  
他也幻想过跟张颜齐的第一次，应该是美好且浪漫的，可现实却残忍的让他想忘记刚刚发生过的一切。当初张颜齐对他的好，以及山盟海誓都成了泡影，他不知道这一晚过去后，会发生什么。  
“我会做到，让你走你也离不开我。”  
夏之光自下而上看着张颜齐狰狞的表情，肚子里一阵绞痛，被灌满了精液。  
可张颜齐还是像钉在他身体里一般，又快又狠的进入着夏之光的身体，看他被操的潮吹不已，爱液汹涌而出，夏之光哭喊出声，过于密集激烈的性爱让他崩溃的大哭。  
他依旧想不明白为什么张颜齐要这么对他，怀着恨意和疑惑，疲惫的晕死过去。

****  
“我会告你们。”  
当张颜齐想抱起夏之光去浴室洗澡时，夏之光凶狠的瞪了他们一眼，挣脱了束缚躲到角落，用被子裹住自己。他也才十几岁，一晚上翻天覆地的变故让他有点神经质，张颜齐一靠近他就失声尖叫，缩在角落里抽泣着大骂，坚决不让张颜齐碰自己。  
“我要去公安局告你们。”夏之光斩钉截铁的说着。  
“你要人条子们都知道你是个可以操的混儿吗？”任豪一脸轻蔑的说着，他不喜欢不守规矩的小家伙，但夏之光的确很符合他的口味，会咬人的兔子而已，驯服起来太容易。  
“我不管，我就要把你们送进监狱。”  
“那我送你去公安局做强奸套件测试。”张颜齐把夏之光的衣服丢给他，这一举动让夏之光一瞬间不知所措，“正好你肚子里还有我们的精液，要测的话快点。”  
其他三个人也在捂着嘴偷笑，夏之光还是穿上了衣服，腿软根本站不起来，张颜齐上前扶住了他，却被夏之光甩开了，自顾自往屋外走。  
“快点去吧小兔子，记得夹紧点，待会儿流出来了。”何洛洛也调侃着，四人淡定的让夏之光觉得心慌，他自然不会让张颜齐送他，直到走出酒店，他都没想到，他们居然会这么轻松的放他走。  
是不是顺利过头了。  
夏之光还是去了警察局，虽然在门口徘徊了很久，但他还是走了进去。一个大男人去报案说自己被强奸了还是很尴尬的，备案的警察眼神流露出一瞬间的疑惑，但看着夏之光脖子上和脸上的伤，又询问了年龄，立马就叫来了法医，准备给他做套件测试。  
就在这个时候，张颜齐走进了警察局，明明刚刚还很淡定在录口供的警察瞬间变了脸色，站起来去屋内叫局长出来，一群人一脸恭维的走到张颜齐面前，夏之光才意识到张颜齐跟了过来。  
“张先生，您怎么来了，上面视察吗？”  
“不，我的爱人跟我闹了点小矛盾，非要来做套件测试，告我强奸他。”张颜齐眼神瞥向了夏之光，他后背一阵寒栗，急忙躲到了法医背后，大喊着说自己不是张颜齐的恋人，他和他的朋友轮奸了自己。  
“光光，打了你是我的错，你别这样。”张颜齐摆出一副很为难的样子，警察局局长也说认识张先生多年，不相信他会做出轮奸人的事情。夏之光抓了一把凌乱的发说自己可以马上验DNA，体内绝对不止一个人的精液。  
“光光。”张颜齐再次强调了一次，“打你是我的错，你别再乱说了，我们回家吧。”  
夏之光摇头，拽住旁边的法医求救，法医也看出来夏之光的伤不像是夫妻之间的家暴那么简单，脖子上的勒痕像皮质物品捆了很久留下来的，身上也有牙印和淤青，就牙印的形状而言，就不像张颜齐留下的。  
就当法医要求保护夏之光时，局长狠狠地瞪了一眼法医，叫了几个警察把法医带走了，还一边谄媚的解释着，法医今天太累了，恐怕验伤不准确。  
“小孩，你也别闹了，张先生是个过日子的人，我们都认识张先生，他的品行，大家都心知肚明。”  
“你们是一伙的？”夏之光有些崩溃，正准备开骂时张颜齐走了过去，虚情假意的把他搂进怀里，却在他肚子上抵着一个硬硬的东西，一压就放出电流，疼得夏之光腿软拽住张颜齐的肩膀。  
“识趣一点。”张颜齐小声说着，又笑眯眯的转过头说麻烦局长了，夏之光不敢说话，警察局局长还来拍了拍夏之光的背叫他跟张颜齐好好过日子。夏之光就被张颜齐搀扶着出去，塞进了停在不远处的黑色林肯里。  
车上，其余三个罪人也都还在，笑着问夏之光立案没有。夏之光不说话，直到张颜齐坐到他身边，他才低蹙着眉毛问了一句，你到底是什么人。  
“你知道权利和金钱混在一起是什么吗？”没等到张颜齐回答夏之光，任豪倒是抢先一步，握住夏之光的下巴把他用力一拽，一个带着铁链的项圈就被扣在了夏之光的脖子上，无论夏之光怎么拉扯，铁项圈都纹丝不动，铁链的另一头，就握在任豪手里。  
“是遮手遮天。”任豪拽了一下铁链，夏之光就摔倒在众人脚下，本身就体力不支他根本无法反抗，只能羞辱的把脸埋入自己的臂弯，在众人的笑声中，彻底崩溃。  
他在跟天作对。


End file.
